


A propos of nothing

by sassynails



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP, sex in a public place
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassynails/pseuds/sassynails
Summary: "Знаешь, чего мне не хватает сейчас? — тяжело дыша, прошептал Геллерт. — Видеть твое лицо. Когда мы трахаемся — когда я тебя трахаю, у тебя всегда такое лицо, как будто ты делаешь это не по любви, а за какую-то идею".  Фик написан на ФБ 2013 для команды Гарри Поттера.





	

Старинные часы в читальном зале хогвартской библиотеки пробили полдень. Альбус вздохнул и обновил отвлекающие внимание чары. Справа от него высилась кипа непросмотренных томов по колдомедицине, слева — небольшая стопочка справочников, которые он успел изучить.

Летом библиотека Хогвартса открывала свои двери для широкой публики по субботам, с полудня до пяти вечера, но Альбус был на особом счету у молоденькой библиотекарши еще с четвертого курса, поэтому уже в восемь сидел за дальним столом, обложившись грудой книг.

Альбус подумал мельком, что, будь он директором Хогвартса, взял бы в библиотекари суровую старую деву, не поддающуюся на улыбки симпатичных старшеклассников.

Разномастная публика тоненьким ручейком вливалась через главные двери, и читальный зал наполнялся гомоном, шарканьем стульев по дубовому полу и шорохом переворачиваемых страниц. Альбус снова вздохнул. Внезапно на глаза легли две ладони; он выпрямился и напряженно замер.

— Геллерт, — сказал он тихим, ровным голосом, словно пробуя почву, и мягко отвел его ладони от лица. Они были знакомы всего месяц, но Альбус уже знал — Геллерт обычно не играл в подобные игры.

— Я думал, мы пойдем с тобой на пикник. Погодка шепчет. Поваляемся в траве, поболтаем, вина попьем и… все такое.

Напряженные нотки в его голосе не ускользнули от Альбуса.

— Я еще не настолько освоил легиллименцию, чтобы догадываться о твоих планах. Прости. Последний целитель ничего не смог, а я с ним еще даже не расплатился. Ариане хуже, и я думал, может быть, попробую изучить книги, я не так плохо разбираюсь в колдомедицине…

— Я бы дал денег. Ты же знаешь, у меня есть. — Теперь Геллерт уже не скрывал раздражения. — Попросил бы просто.

Альбус вскипел.

— Что, нравится, когда я тебя прошу, да? – сказал он, вцепившись в стол.

Над ухом раздался тихий смех.

— Еще как. И знаешь, ты мне идею подал...

Альбус почувствовал, что ладони будто приросли к столу. Он дернулся, но оторвать руки можно было, лишь расставшись с кожей. Его обдало волной прохлады: сзади Геллерт набросил на себя Дезиллюзионные чары.

Альбус засопел в бессильном раздражении. И в то же время он знал, что сердится не в последнюю очередь потому, что уже сейчас находил свое положение волнующим.

— Какого Мерлина ты…

— Тссс, — шепнул Геллерт на ухо. — Не привлекай к себе внимание. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы нас застукали?

По заднице Альбуса пробежал холодок: подол его мантии магически исчез, а вместе с ним, казалось, и часть сидения табурета. Его оголенный зад свешивался, словно Альбус присел на несуразную жердочку. Если бы не руки, приклеенные магией к столу, равновесие удержать было бы трудно. Альбус беспомощно засучил ногами — их тоже сковало обездвиживающее заклятие.

— Черт, Геллерт! Может, лучше пикник? — прошипел он.

Хотелось добавить что-то еще, умное и отрезвляющее: Альбусу нравилось думать, что за столь короткое время он научился урезонивать Геллерта, сглаживать острые и иногда опасные углы в его взрывном характере. Но тут мочки уха коснулись теплые губы, а по ягодицам пустились гулять пальцы, и Альбус захлопнул рот, стараясь не дышать: через два стола от него будущая семиклассница, покусывая перо, что-то усердно строчила.

— Геллерт, постой, тут же народ, — едва слышно выдохнул он. — Нас заметят.

— Не заметят, если ты будешь сидеть тихо.

Его ягодицы мяли, стискивали, раздвигали до полного бесстыдства, а в спину упирался твердый, налитой член. Невозможность двинуться с места, подставиться еще больше этим рукам или хотя бы потереться промежностью о стул сводила с ума. Альбус уткнулся носом в рукав и часто-часто задышал, а потом еле сдержал стон, когда в анус скользул палец.

— Знаешь, чего мне не хватает сейчас? — тяжело дыша, прошептал Геллерт.

В заднице Альбуса два пальца согнулись и выпрямились, прижавшись подушечками к простате.

— Ч-чего, — выдавил он, едва переведя дух. Глаза сами собой хотели закатиться под веки. Невероятным усилием, граничащим со стихийным выбросом магии, Альбус невербально и без палочки поставил перед собой раскрытый фолиант, загородив раскрасневшееся лицо от девушки напротив.

— Видеть твое лицо. Когда мы трахаемся — когда я тебя трахаю, у тебя всегда такое лицо, как будто ты делаешь это не по любви, а за какую-то идею. Ради мирового господства, или ради Арианы. Лицо человека, приносящего себя в жертву для высшей цели. Это безумно заводит. И злит. Гремучая смесь, знаешь ли. И не надоедает. Я будто каждый раз остаюсь в дюйме от чего-то важного. Мне нравится думать, что я и есть та высшая цель. И в то же время мне хочется, чтобы в твоем лице была любовь. Мне порой хочется, чтобы мой член был длинным и огромным, и заполнил тебя до отказа всего, прошил, как средневековый кол, знаешь? Я иногда представляю себе это, по ночам. Или когда злюсь на тебя, как сейчас. Что я трахаю, трахаю тебя, и я в тебе везде, и тебя не остается, ты растворяешься во мне, и даже когда вздыхаешь, кончая, — я вижу головку собственного члена в твоем горле, а твои глаза стали зеркалами, и отражают только меня, всегда меня.

Альбус мог бы сжаться в ужасе, зажмуриться от напора безумия, но вместо этого упивался ощущением власти. Мысль о том, что он, простой волшебник из небогатой семьи, приводил этого эксцентричного чужака в состояние такой болезненной откровенности, такого исступления, искрилась в крови, как Феликс Фелицис.

Поэтому в ответ Альбус лишь застонал тихонько, сквозь зубы, почувствовав, как его ягодицы разводят и в анус толкается член.

Геллерт входил медленно и плавно, но спиной Альбус ощущал, как тот вздрагивает и дергается, едва сдерживаясь.

Он мысленно поблагодарил Мерлина за то, что всегда выбирал уединенный столик в углу. Вокруг бродили люди, переговариваясь и обмениваясь книгами. К нему в любой момент могли подсесть и спросить совета или просто поздороваться, как обычно бывало.

Геллерт тем временем полностью вошел в него и легонько прикусил его влажную от пота шею.

— Прогни чуть-чуть спину, — рыкнул он, а затем вышел и снова загнал член внутрь по яйца.

От его толчка Альбус ударился грудью о стол, и книга, загораживавшая его, упала. Сидевшая напротив девушка вздрогнула, подняла голову и махнула рукой, узнав его.

Альбус стиснул зубы и улыбнулся в ответ. Сзади раздался смешок, и Геллерт продолжил свою медленную пытку, разводя Альбусу ягодицы так, что тот ощущал себя перепелкой, которую нашпиговывают салом.

— Интересно, она догадывается? – прошептал Геллерт. — Жаль, здесь так мало света, а я невидимый весь. Люблю смотреть, как член в тебя входит. Ты там весь такой… розовый, открытый. И дырка у тебя жадная, когда я выхожу — вытягивается за членом чуть-чуть, словно цепляется за меня. Это трогательно почему-то. Как ты всегда доверчиво подтягиваешь колени к груди или раздвигаешь зад для меня. А на лице — всегда идея. Альбус. Ну попроси же.

Он начал вбиваться по-настоящему, вцепившись пальцами в ягодицы Альбуса, и тому пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не выдать себя стоном. В голове стучало — словно все вскрики и вздохи, которые столпились у Альбуса во рту, бились и рвались наружу.

— По-про-си.

— Быстрее, — хрипло шепнул тот. — И рукой… помоги мне рукой.

Рука Геллерта разворошила его мантию и обхватила член. Альбус до крови закусил щеку: девушка напротив, кажется, что-то заподозрила и кидала на него полные беспокойства взгляды.

Месяц, прошел всего месяц, а Геллерт уже безупречно подгадывал момент. Он с нажимом провел большим пальцем по вене — и Альбуса подвесило в воздухе в сетях удовольствия. В тот же самый миг он почувствовал, как напрягся и кончил в него Геллерт.

Кто-то застонал. Альбус запоздало осознал, что стон был его собственным. Сидевшая напротив девушка вскочила.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила она, подбегая к нему.

Геллер успел выскользнуть, вернуть на место мантию и снять связывающие чары. Альбус так и остался сидеть на стуле-жердочке, беспомощно отклячив задницу.

— М-м-угу, — промычал он в ответ. — Заснул видимо. Привиделось что-то.

Раздался негромкий шлепок, будто на землю смачно плюнули. Из его зада вытекала на пол сперма.

— Точно помощь не нужна? — Бровки девушки недовольно сдвинулись.

— Нормально.

В ладони Альбуса возник бумажный комочек. Он развернул его.

_Этельред Донн, целитель. Сделает все, что ты захочешь, бесплатно._

Альбус вздохнул и обернулся. Позади него уже никого не было.


End file.
